marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Badge Dale
James Badge Dale portrayed Eric Savin in Iron Man 3. Significant roles *Simon in'' Lord of the Flies'' (1990) *Chase Edmunds in 24 (2003-2004) *Timo Gavin in Rescue Me (2004) *Henry Darius in CSI: Miami (2005) *Henry Darius in CSI: NY (2005) *Barrigan in The Departed (2006) *Samson in The Black Donnellys (2007) *Robert Leckie in The Pacific (2010) *William Hamilton in The Conspirator (2010) *Will Travers in Rubicon (2010) *David Fisher in Shame (2011) *Lewenden in The Grey (2011) *Dan Reid in The Lone Ranger (2013) *Captain Speke in World War Z (2013) Quotes *"My character is loosely based on Coldblood. The great thing about my costume in ''Iron Man is that it's very low-pro." *"''It was very confusing, because I was in Albequerque filming ''The Lone Ranger, and people were calling me going, 'Yo, dude, I saw you on the Iron Man set!' And I was like, 'Brother, I ain't even shown up yet. I'm still in the desert, riding horses!' " *"''The tone of the film is very particular, very offbeat, very out-there." *"Ben Kingsley is the mouthpiece. Guy Pearce is the brain. I’m the muscle. Being in a big CGI action movie is a weird departure for me. I’m more of a ‘put two guys in a room and we’ll just talk to each other’ style of actor. But I had a lot of fun. I learned to ride a horse. I got to beat up grown men in robot suits and shoot zombies with Brad Pitt.".''" *"''I had a great time. I went from riding a horse in the desert for ''The Lone Ranger, tossed my dogs in a car and went to Iron Man 3 with guys in robot suits. IM3 is really a dark comedy with a little bit of farce. The trick is to be able to have the audience relate to you. Director Shane Black gave me a long leash. We had a great time. Robert Downey Jr. loves the process of acting and loves to be creative with a director and his fellow actors." *"''It's nice to finally be a part of a movie that the younger people in my family can actually go and see. I've got nieces and nephews who can finally see me in a movie. And it's just great to see it with a younger audience and hear people laughing or boo'ing at me in all the right places." *"I've actually passed on even auditioning for almost every superhero movie I've been sent because I didn't think I could play someone in a suit. I don't want to be in a cape or wear a codpiece. So this was the absolute best of both worlds. I get to be in a superhero movie where my suit is actually just a regular suit." *"Unfortunately this whole scene got cut from the movie, but there was a scene in the beginning where Favreau comes out and he notices me and Guy Pearce at the AIM Institute and I'm sitting on Tony Stark's car, on the hood. It's about my second or third day of work, and I'm a big fan of Favreau, you know? So, I'm a little nervous and he's like "Hey, how you doing?" He's just a really nice guy. So, I go up to Shane Black before we start to shoot and I say, "Listen, I know Favreau's going to want to play around. Just let me know when you let him off-leash. Just let me know beforehand when you let him go," and he goes, "Yeah, okay." We sit down and do one take and Favreau is so off-script. I mean, he's doing monologues, dissertations, it's so all over the place. I'm sitting there and I don't know what's going on. It was hilarious and beautiful. So, they yell cut and Shane Black comes over to me and goes, "I guess he's off-leash"." Category:Iron Man cast